


"I'm not calling him father, Father!"

by andx06s



Series: "I'm not calling him father, Father!" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Slut Harry, Spanking, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andx06s/pseuds/andx06s
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has a new kinky husband, but his son isn't that happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been reading a lot of Lucius/Harry and, although I didn't use to be a huge fan of this couple, now I am (thanks to people like Severus1Snape and their work 'Anyone on the line?'. Check it out!)
> 
> Hopefully my Lucius Malfoy doesn't suck, I've never written anything with him as one of the main characters.

The new elf in the Malfoy manor was approaching her Master’s bedroom. Lucius Malfoy’s bedroom door was huge, specially if compared to such a small creature, the black wooden doors reaching the tall ceiling.

 

Inky was carrying a breakfast for two, which she had cooked in the kitchen. She loved serving her Master. She was almost there when the door abruptly opened, Draco Malfoy coming out, hands in the air.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, Father! I’m so fed up, have some control!” The boy said.

 

“Which of us are you talking to?” Lucius shouted.

 

Draco Malfoy walked past Inky without looking at her, and she finally got a glance of what had disturbed the young Malfoy. 

 

On the other side of the doors there was Master’s big bed. On the left there was a door through which Draco had come in the bedroom, probably looking for his father. The bed was huge, around fifteen people could easily fit in, and it was covered with a black velvet blanket. In the middle, Lucius Malfoy was fucking his new husband, who was in his legs, hair pulled by Lucius, ass in the air, handcuffed and blindfolded.

 

_____________

 

Harry Potter had married the Malfoy patriarch a few months ago, after rumors and speculation from the press, which claimed that the Boy-Who-Lived was dating the ex-Death Eater. And indeed, they were. 

 

Harry Potter had met –again– Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry of Magic. Lucius didn’t go to Azkaban, since the trial proved that he’d been under the Imperius curse. Narcissa, though, was sent to jail, where she died just after a few weeks. Lucius started his life again, still working at the Ministry, now as the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement. Harry worked there for him, and the two of them shared many hours together. Harry found Lucius rather… intoxicating, and so did Lucius, who wanted the boy since he first came in.

 

Lucius told his staff that he wanted them to go and have a beer in a pub near the Ministry due to his upcoming birthday. However, he then told everyone, except for Harry, of course, that it was all so that he could have a date with the Gryffindor. None of them attended the party, and Harry Potter found himself alone, in a gay pub, with his boss.

 

“Good evening, Harry,” Lucius told him when the boy came in the pub. _He’s_ _gorgeous and he will be mine_ , Lucius thought. Lucius loved everything about him: his hair; his eyes; his beautiful, pale body. Everything. He was also quite shy and blushed easily, which was quite adorable, in Lucius’ opinion. And he was so tiny. Lucius was wearing a white shirt with the first four buttons unbuttoned, leaving part of his hairless built chest there for anyone to see. He wanted Harry to see.

 

Harry approached him and then sat next to Lucius, surprised by the lack of colleagues. “Good evening, sir.” Lucius chuckled, “No need to call me sir, Harry, we’re not at the office.” The boy just nodded, “Where’s everyone?”

 

“Sadly, they couldn’t come. They all had something to do. Or maybe they didn’t want to spend time with their boss.” Lucius drank some of his beer.

 

“Why… why are we in a gay pub, si- Lucius?” Harry asked, blushing. He couldn’t help but stare at the naked men dancing in poles or just at the men in the dance floor dancing, or rather, rubbing against each other.

 

“Oh, well, it’s close to the Ministry and it’s rather discreet, I didn’t want people buggering you or me for being who we are. It’d have spoiled the party for the rest of the Department. It’s also a good place considering… well, us.”

Harry blushed, again. _Adorable_ , Lucius thought. “Us?”

 

“Oh, come on, Harry, I know you like men. You’re quite obvious,” Lucius commented while Harry was served a cup of beer.

 

“You… you’re gay too?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius grinned, getting more comfortable and placing his hands behind his head, “No, not gay,” Lucius saw disappointment in Harry’s eyes, “I’m bi,” And light came back to those beautiful green eyes.

 

“Oh… That’s great,” Harry muttered. The Malfoy smiled at him.

 

“Would you like to dance? We should have fun, even if it’s only the two of us,” Lucius said.

 

Harry nodded, feeling quite uncomfortable.

 

Lucius stood up and held his hand out, inviting Harry to join him. The boy reached for it and went with the man, who led them to the dance floor.

 

Harry kept some distance between him and his partner, which was something that the other men were not doing with theirs. Lucius Malfoy started moving his hands all over his own torso, moving his hips sensually, always looking inside Harry’s eyes. He approached the younger man, until he had him dancing against his chest. Lucius placed one of his big hands on the Gryffindor’s back, locking the man between his strong arm and his chest. With his other hand he held Harry’s chin and moved the boy’s head upwards, until Harry was looking at him, their lips so close that Lucius could feel the young man’s breath against his mouth. But what aroused Lucius were his eyes. The green pits Harry normally had as eyes had become two dark wells of lust. 

 

Harry, meanwhile, could feel Lucius’ hard erection against his, and he was not complaining. He really liked Lucius, despite denying it to himself over and over again. He loved the way the man looked at him, as if he were a prey, but he also looked at him as if he were something to protect, to love, to take care. There was also that deep voice, Harry wouldn’t mind listening to it whenever he woke up. But what drove Harry crazy was his style and presence. He looked so dominant and he was always sexy, his hair on point and his unbuttoned shirt leaving almost nothing for Harry to imagine.

 

Harry stood there, between Lucius’ strong arm and chest, waiting for what was coming. Lucius lowered his head and Harry stood on tiptoes so that he could reach those lips. Lucius pressed his tongue against Harry’s lips, asking for permission. Harry opened his mouth, completely oblivious to what was happening and lost in Lucius’ affection. The man pushed his tongue inside Harry’s, controlling and dominating the other tongue, making sure that Harry knew who was in charge. Lucius started to move his hand until it reached his lover’s waist, asking for permission to touch Harry’s perfect ass. He wanted to taste that edible ass since he first saw it coming in the office. Harry grabbed Lucius’ arm and moved it so that his hand covered one of his cheeks. Malfoy then squeezed, smiling against Harry’s lips.

 

The couple started moving their hips against the other’s, never losing contact between their lips. When they were almost out of breath, they stopped and stood there, gasping. Lucius now had his arms around Harry, “I want everyone in this room that you belong to me,” he growled, making Harry purr and rub against his body. Lucius smiled, he got what he wanted.

 

 

After that date, if it can be called a date, the couple spent more time on their own, especially in Harry’s flat. They could not be seen together since there wasn’t a formal proposal, and Lucius respected wizarding traditions. But that flat was enough. Harry discovered there that his new lover was a beast: he’d broken Harry’s bed twice while having sex. Lucius, though, had discovered how submissive Harry was. He loved controlling him, tying him up, gagging him, telling him when he could or could not come, being called “Master”, and the young boy really enjoyed everything about their sex life. 

 

Rumors started to appear on the newspapers and magazines after being seen together in a nudist beach in Majorca, Spain. Although Lucius tried to justify it, the press did not believe that they were there sent by the Ministry, considering that Lucius had booked a single room in a luxurious hotel with one bed for the two of them, or so it seemed. The photos in which Harry was applying some sun lotion on the man’s back didn’t help them either.

 

They finally decided to get married after a few months in the relationship, basically because the press had started stalking their colleagues and loved ones, and they could not tolerate that. Harry told his friends and the Weasleys first, and they took it rather well, even Arthur Weasley.

 

But then it was Draco’s turn, who had been told by his father that it was all rumors and there was nothing between them, so that the boy didn’t have to deal with the press. Lucius summoned his son to the library, where he was waiting on a sofa, Harry next to him.

 

Draco face was a poem when he saw the man sitting next to his father, but he just gulped and sat in front of them.

 

“Did you want to see me, Father?” He’d asked.

 

“Yes. I need to tell you something, Draco. Harry Potter and I have been in a relationship for a few months,” Draco placed his head between his hands, “And we’ll be getting married in a month.” Draco’s head sank between his hands even more.

 

“What!? He’s my age, he could be your fucking son! Honestly, Father, what is this all about!?”

 

“You’ve heard me, Draco. Harry will take our surname, becoming Harry James Malfoy. You know what that means, right?”

 

Draco looked at him, confused, “He’ll be come your stepfather, so from now on you’ll call him ‘Father’, like you do with me.”

 

Draco laughed, moving in the sofa, “I’m not calling him father, Father!” He could not believe what he was listening.

 

Lucius smirked, “To which of us are you talking, Draco?”

 

Draco stood up, “You’re sick,” he told Lucius. The other man just sighed and looked at the young replica of himself, “I am not. The wedding will be held in the countryside, you are more than invited, obviously. The Weasleys are coming, as well as our colleagues and friends and everyone we considered ‘loved ones’. And you’re still in that list, of course you’re. Oh, your father will be moving in after the wedding, if you don’t see me leaving my, _our_ , room from that day on, that’s why.” He laughed and winked at Harry.

 

Draco stared at Harry, who curled against Lucius, and left the library.

 

The engagement was official now, and the press went crazy. It was like the wedding was the social event of the year. The boy who killed Lord Voldemort marrying a man who helped him under a curse. The press kept stalking people that knew them, until they told them that they were happy for the couple. Draco, though, was the only one who did not find it as nice as the rest.

 

The press published many articles about it, wondering why the Malfoy heir was so negative about the engagement. Many thought that it was due to Lucius’ will. If he got married, his new partner would inherit all his properties automatically, instead of Draco. This was more than clear because Harry was taking Lucius’ surname. If it’d been the other way round, Lucius would inherit Harry’s properties if he passed away.

 

But Harry was not taking his lover’s surname for that reason. It was part of their game, in which Harry was Lucius’ slave, and Lucius, Harry’s master. It was a way to prove how much Harry submitted himself to this man, how much he wanted to _belong_.

 

 

The wedding finally arrived, after many articles about the couple and pictures of the two men looking for their clothes in the Diagon Alley were printed. Everyone attended, except for Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t up to it, he would never accept his father’s relationship. The wedding, though, was perfect, even if Draco wasn’t there, and Lucius and Harry proved their love in front of those they most cared about and the press, who tried to sneak into the wedding.

 

Harry then moved in, sharing the Manor with his husband, his son and his elves. Draco couldn’t bear it. His father and his new husband had some weird sexual games going on. Harry was like his slave, in bed and everywhere else. Since Hermione Granger, new Head of the Department of Magical Creatures, had given some rights to the elves, now they all had a day off, which meant that on Sunday they’d no service. But Harry did their job on Sundays. He went around in all fours, his ankles cuffed, naked. He cooked dinner for all of them, but he sat on the floor when they ate. If his father was feeling up to it, he’d fuck Harry wherever they were in that moment. Sometimes Harry just sat on Lucius penis and had sex while they were having dinner. Once, Draco was peeing when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the shower curtain. He opened and he found his father fucking Harry Potter, who had his mouth covered with Lucius’ right hand so that he could not make a noise. Draco hated it and always ended in his room on Sundays, or he just left before they woke up and came back when they were having sex before going to bed in their bedroom.

 

If there was something Draco hated, that was dinner. The three men sat in the dining room, Lucius and Harry in each side of the long and black table, Draco in the middle.

 

“Harry, could you please-“ Draco started.

 

“ _Draco_ ,” Lucius growled, “You know how to address him.”

 

“There’s no way I’m calling him father, it’s so fucked up!”

 

“Remember Draco, that I can punish you,” Harry told him.

 

Draco looked at him, as if he could not understand what he was saying, “I’m twenty! Like you, if you haven’t noticed!”

 

“Draco, while you live under this roof you’ll obey us both, and you can be punished by Harry as well. You know that.”

 

Draco didn’t reply and started eating, always looking at his plate.

 

“Come on, Draco, don’t be like that. It’s not my fault that I took the risk first and he wanted me back,” Lucius said.

 

“Father, as I’ve told you many times, I’m straight!”

 

“Yeah, I thought the same when I was your age and look at me now, I’m fucking this beautiful boy every day.”

 

Harry giggled and Draco rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know, whenever I walk around I bump into you giving him some dick.”

 

“Draco! I haven’t raised you to speak like that, show some manners, even if we’re in family.”

 

“Whatever. See you,” he said, standing up and leaving the room.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier,” Lucius said while he put his night gown off, leaving only a pair of tight green undies on, his crotch there for Harry.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, he just needs to get used to it. Not even a year has passed,” Harry said while he got under the velvety blanket, naked, as Lucius liked.

 

His man laid next to him and cuddled him. “I’m so lucky to haveyou, my little Lion,” Lucius whispered. 

 

Harry purred, “It’s that all you can do? Come on, do it for me, like a lion,” Lucius said, smacking Harry’s ass. Harry obeyed and miowed, he knew that Lucius loved it when he did that. Lucius chuckled when he saw how much effort Harry put.

 

“Hmmm… so lucky. Dream well, Harry.” Lucius closed his eyes, as if he were trying to sleep, confusing Harry.

 

“Wait, no sex?” he asked.

 

Lucius laughed without opening his eyes, although he finally opened one when he spoke to Harry, “What? Aren’t you tired?” Harry shook his head.

 

“I’ve shared you with five other men this afternoon for hours and you aren’t even exhausted? You are unbelievable. You were limping, I’m surprised that Draco hasn’t noticed.” 

 

“I’m not tired, Master,” Harry was such a good slave, he always called him “master”. He had to. Those were the rules: Lucius got to call him however he wanted, but inside their bedroom Harry would always call his husband “master”.

 

“Well, I am, Harry. When we wake up tomorrow we can have fun, don’t worry. You have your plug on, don’t you?” The boy nodded, “Of course you do, you’re so good. I don’t deserve you,” he said, kissing his husband. “Good night, Harry.” The couple fell asleep between each other’s arms, as they normally did.

 

Lucius was having a pleasant dream, Harry was sucking him. He loved how talented Harry was, he was the best when giving blowjobs. Well, he was the best at anything. He finally woke up, but he could still feel the tongue moving over his dick. He looked under the blanket and found his beautiful husband sucking him, looking at him, his nose in his blond trimmed hair. Harry didn’t get the look that he hoped, but rather a serious one. Lucius yanked him from his hair until he wasn’t under the sheet. Lucius then pushed him against the mattress and slapped him, furious. “Who told you to suck me!? Did I!?” he shouted, saliva flying and landing on Harry’s face. “Sorry, Master, I, I just wanted to please you,” he started sobbing, he knew what was coming.

 

“If I don’t ask you to do it, you don’t. You know the rules!” Lucius said while he sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Harry close to him by pulling from his hair, placing him on his legs, ass in the air. 

 

“Please, Master,” Harry begged when he saw what was coming.

 

“You’re asking me not to do it? How dare you!? How dare you!?” He slapped his husband when he finished the second question, earning a yelp from the other man, “Do not open your mouth while I punish you unless I tell you or you’ll get more slaps,” he told Harry, who was trembling.

 

“How many slaps? Ten? I need you to control yourself, I don’t want people thinking that I’m married to a fucking prostitute. Count the slaps, Harry, be a good boy, okay?”

 

Lucius slapped him, “Two!” his boys shouted.

 

Lucius laughed, his hand on Harry’s back, “Two!? What, you thought that the first one I gave you counts? Let’s start again.”

 

Lucius slapped him again, “One,” Harry said between gasps. Lucius could feel Harry’s dick grow against his strong thighs and he hadn’t even started.

 

He then hit him harder, “Two!” Harry shouted. Three more slaps fell on his left cheek, “Threefourfive!” he moaned. His ass was starting to redden, “Merlin, Harry, you should see your ass right now. So beautiful. You’re behaving really well.”

 

“Thank you, Ma,” but Lucius didn’t let him and slapped him again twice, “Six, seven!” Harry gasped when he realized what was going on. Lucius then grabbed the paddle they had in the nightstand, making sure that Harry knew what was going to happen. The boy trembled again, whether of fear or excitement, Lucius did not know.

 

Lucius opened Harry’s ass so that his beautiful rosebud was there for him to see. Harry started sobbing, the most painful thing was when Lucius beat his asshole with the paddle. Lucius hit him hard twice, making the boy arch his back each time. Harry didn’t scream, although he wanted. He knew it’d be worse.

 

Lucius hit him again, harder than ever, Harry’s anus’ ending nerves destroyed. The boy was crying in silence. Lucius placed his hands under his armpits and moved him until he was sitting on his knees, looking at him. 

 

“Master…” Harry said between sobs.

  
“Shh… It’s fine. You’ve been so good,” Lucius placed his lover’s head against his bare chest, “I’m pretty sure you’ve learnt the lesson now, haven’t you?” Harry nodded against his chest, still crying, “Look at me, Harry,” Harry did as he was told and Lucius smiled at him, cleaning his tears, “You want what I promised you yesterday? You deserve it. Such a good boys deserves a prize. Do you want it?” Harry nodded again, now eager, his dick fully erect.

 

Lucius took his wand from the nightstand and magically handcuffed Harry, making the boy moan. He had his arms behind his back, and he fell to the bed due to the loss of equilibrium. He then was blindfolded, which aroused him even more. He loved not knowing what could happen.

 

“Good boy,” Lucius said. Harry was in a position that didn’t let him move properly, his pale body against the black bed, and Lucius decided to leave him there while he positioned himself between his lover’s legs. He slapped Harry again, making the boy purr, “Who loves his Master?” Lucius asked, “Me, Master,” the boy moaned. “And who is gonna let Masrer destroy his cunt?” Lucius asked again, opening Harry’s cheeks, “Me, Master,” Harry repeated, eager. 

 

“Do you want me to rim you before I fuck you, Harry?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Do you? Well, then you’re not getting that,” Lucius said, laughing. Harry moved his head, trying to guess what was going to happen. Lucius held Harry’s hip with one hand, and with the other he grabbed some of his hair, moving the boy until he didn’t have his head against the bed anymore. 

 

Lucius took the plug Harry had had inside all night and licked it. Delicious, of course. He started fucking him fast and rough, the way Harry liked it. His balls hit Harry’s perineum and his huge dick entered the boy’s hairless hole again and again.

 

“Do you want me to touch your prostate with my dick?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry knew what would happen. If he said ‘yes’, Lucius wouldn’t touch his prostate at all, only using him for his own pleasure. “No, Master,” he replied.

 

“Ok, then, whatever you desire. I won’t touch it,” he laughed and increased the speed.

 

In that moment the door inside the room opened, a rather shocked Draco Malfoy coming in. Lucius didn’t even bother to stop.

 

“This must be a joke,” Draco sighed.

 

“Hey, Draco! Enjoying the show?” His father asked him, increasing the speed. Harry was in pain now, he felt the dick drilling him but no pleasure came out form that.

 

“Wha- what’s happening?” Harry asked.

 

“Shut up, I haven’t given you permission to talk!” Lucius shouted, smacking him.

 

Draco could not believe what he was seeing, so he decided to just leave. He’d talk with his father later. Draco opened the main door, hands in the air while he rolled his eyes.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, Father! I’m so fed up, have some control!” The boy said. 

 

“Which of us are you talking to?” Lucius shouted.

 

Draco saw Inky waiting outside, she’d probably been summoned to bring breakfast to his father’s chamber. Draco just ignored her and left, walking down the wide corridor.

 

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy reached orgasm, cumming inside his lover. “Fuck, you’re so good, Harry,” he gasped and laughed, pushing Harry against the mattress and lying on top of him. He took the blindfold and the handcuffs off. Harry turned around and kissed him on the lips, “Hmmm… how can I be so lucky?” he said. Lucius moved on the bed next to him, and Harry curled up and placed his head against the older man’s heart. He loved post-shag Lucius: the way he panted, his sweaty chest and his sweaty hair, how happy he was,“I ask myself that same question everyday when we wake up, darling,” Lucius replied, a smile in his face.

 

Lucius cuddled him again, caressing his hair, “You’re so gorgeous, Harry. And you’re mine.”

 

“I love you, Lucius,” Harry said, kissing him on his cheek. He knew he could say his name even if they were in bed, they were now in a romantic mood.

 

“I love you, Harry,” the man replied.


End file.
